zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Think Of You Every Night
Once again, I´ve come home late from work back to the apartment I live in As satisfied I am with the place, there are times I can´t help but feel a little alone For some time now, I´ve felt that more than ever Especially since I started a relationship which is evolving into something more It´s still in mind while I eat ice cream and watch TV here as I sit on my bed Wearing my tiny pajamas, I can´t get those thoughts from my head 25 years old and I´ve finally found someone my heart belongs to A partner, a friend and a protector always loyal to his doe Some time ago, you and I shared our first kiss Nick, I am so glad we were able to show our true feelings After that, an urge in me just wants me to get closer I miss you so much whenever you aren´t here Next to my family photo, I have one with us hanging together on my table I´m currently looking at it with a longing, poignant look on my face Quite a lot has changed since we teased each other like reluctant buddies Now, you see me as the woman of your dreams Trying to make the world a better place, you made me realize who I really am And see how you are a part of that dream I can´t believe these words that I´m saying But now that I´ve fallen in love, you´re the one thing that truly makes me feel strong When things get rough, you´re always watching my back and providing me comfort After we face things like that, nothing warms me more than seeing you happy and alright With your love and honesty, you´ve helped me learn so much about the world My dear, you understand me in a way no other male ever could As much as I miss you when I´m alone, I know it won´t last for long For you´ll be moving in with me soon, which already sounds amazing Many hopeful thoughts fill my heart as I look forward to the day when you´ll come I´m sure you´re thinking the same about me somewhere out there The more I think of you, the louder my heart is beating at the moment It´ll always lead me back to you, even when we´re apart All the times together have helped turn our friendship into a strong bond The kind of love that´ll stay strong, never coming to its end My career is important sure, but you´re the one thing that matters the most in my life Brightening up a bit, I yawn and head right into bed here in my home While lying on my bed, I´m holding a plush bunny that I got in my childhood a long time ago Hugging and cradling the thing, I´m imagining that bunny is you I can already picture you here in this bed, with your handsome figure and warm presence Kissing my cheek with all of your might while softly holding me in your arms It´s not hard to see why your vulpine charms awakened the woman in me Bringing out my best side, so warm, caring and affectionate With my cellphone, I wish you a good night as well In Muzzletime, you tell me the same while blowing a kiss so gentle Before our short call ends, you look at my tired bunny face lovingly Nick, you only get sweeter towards me every day Can´t wait to see you again tomorrow as we´re back in action No criminal stands a chance against us when the box and bunny go to town I fall asleep, ready to hear your pleasant voice in my dreams Wherever you´re with me, just your presence is enough to banish my fears I close my purple eyes, with a warm blanket covering me and my plush lying next to me Which will soon be replaced by something else Even though I sleep alone tonight, I´m not feeling down For I know deep down that soon our hearts will become one You´re more than welcome to live here with me, my darling fox I hope you know how much you mean to your Carrots As I sleep, I can only hear the quiet, content sounds from my heart I think of you every night. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy during the early days of their relationship Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots